There are many known systems for monitoring manufacturing processes. Such systems are typically computerized and vary in their level of integration into the manufacturing process. Some systems provide the capability to monitor the number of parts produced and defects or faults which are then reported by part. This information has proven useful in evaluating and improving or controlling manufacturing processes.
However, known systems do not offer an automated way to identify unacceptable levels of defects in specific sections or stations of the manufacturing process on a real time basis and to initiate corrective action. For example, in currently known systems, if a particular manufacturing machine is out of tolerance and generates an extremely high rate of defective parts, current manufacturing tracking systems merely record the number of defective parts and may have software that can be utilized to generate statistical reports. However, the systems do not automatically indicate that there is a problem at a particular station nor do the systems automatically alert the proper personnel to address the out of tolerance machine, suggest corrections, or record corrective actions taken.
For example, a manufacturing machine such as a "pick and place" which is used to install integrated circuit "chips" on circuit boards may be in need of adjustment. Certain misadjustments can cause the machine to repeatedly misalign the chips with the board resulting in defective parts. Currently defect tracking systems log and store defect data but do not provide the operators of the machines with information about acceptable or unacceptable defect rates for that step in the manufacturing process. Rather than alerting an operator to the fact that an excessive number of defects are occurring, current systems merely store the data which is then later analyzed and acted upon. This can result in entire product runs having excessively high defect rates.